This is NOT what I Meant!
by JustAnotherAthenaGirl
Summary: Annabeth and Silena are good friends, but they live totally different lives. What would happen if they switched places? The first 2 chapters are really short but all the rest are long.
1. Things start with a Bang

**Chapter 1 of This is NOT What I Meant Please review! This is my first story on fanfiction so sorry if it isn't very good. I'll try to update often!**

Annabeth's POV

I was walking through camp on a warm summer day when I heard singing. It was coming from the amphitheater so I ran over with the crowds of people to see what was going on.

It was the Aphrodite Cabin. They were having a karaoke contest and Silena was singing…Out loud, in front of everyone. How does she do it? She's always so confident, and… Smiley. I mean I swear I've never seen anyone as happy or perky as Silena, then again her mom is the perkiest goddess. Now don't get me wrong, I love being a daughter of Athena, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to see the world in the eyes of Silena Beauregard.

* * *

><p>Silena's POV<p>

"That was soooooo fantabulous Silena!" my younger half-sister Tammy Shafer squealed.

"Thanks" I told her. Lots of campers were complimenting on how well I did in the karaoke contest. It was sooooooo much fun!

After I had been walking around the camp a little I noticed Annabeth practicing sword fighting with Clarisse. I wish I could do that I thought. I mean it's great being a daughter of Aphrodite, I mean helping people fall in love is just fabulous, but sometimes I wish I could do more than that, you know be more like Annabeth.


	2. Visitations

Aphrodite POV

I was just sitting in my throne on Olympus when I saw my daughter, Silena looking sad, so being the great mother that I am I decided to go visit her!

Silena POV

While I was all alone in the Aphrodite cabin reapplying my make-up I heard a noise.

_What was that? _I was starting to get a little freaked out, but then I saw… my Mother?

"Silena, darling how are you?"

"Umm, I'm fine I guess." I was still trying to figure out why she'd be here when she said something.

"That's great! Now honey I noticed that you weren't as happy as you usually are so I tapped into your mind and I heard you say that you wished you could be more like Annabeth. Now why would that be?"

"Well, it's just I wish I was better at fighting and stuff like that you know."

"Oh. Well I know what will cheer you up then!" She had on this sly grin that made me wonder what she was up to, but I decided to go along with it.

"What" I said still trying to figure out what she was up to.

"I need you to try and get Annabeth and Percy together!"

"But mom I've already tried they are way too stubborn!"

"Don't worry I have a special plan that will help you become a better fighter and help Annabeth realize her true feelings for Percy! It's a win win! All I want you to do is just get some rest, for now. It's almost curfew and your siblings will be in here any minute. My plan will go into action tomorrow when you wake up. Now go to bed, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow!

I was about to protest and ask her what her plan was when she just disappeared and all of my cabin mates filled into the cabin for bed.

"What's wrong Silena?" my older half-sister Kayla asked.

"I'm not sure," I said with a confused look on my face, "But I guess we'll find out tomorrow." And with that I closed my eyes and went to bed.

**A/N: Sorry for the short prologue and sorry for this short chapter! I promise to write a longer chapter for Chapter 2. Anyway thanks to anyone and everyone who commented on my story. It really motivates me to write more. Thanks A lot! Read & Review!**


	3. Waking up on the wrong side of the camp

Silena POV

"_Has it been done?" A mysterious voice asked. The voice waited a long time before speaking again, "Well? Has the 'gift' been given?"_

"_Yes, yes of course my lord. Lady Aphrodite has done what she thinks to be a great deed and helped her daughter, while instead she has done a terrible and thing that could finally bring an end to the Gods!"_

"_Good, good," the voice from the shadows said, "Now my darling, be a dear and make sure our little spy wakes up will you."_

"_Of course my lord"_

_Then out of the darkness came a flash of claws and I awoke with a start._

"Annabeth, Annabeth calm down. What was it about?" I heard someone say.

For a while everyone just sat there staring at me and then suddenly I realized I wasn't in the Aphrodite Cabin! Instead I had somehow come into the Athena Cabin. I looked behind me thinking I would see Annabeth, but when I turned I lifted my hand up and saw that it wasn't painted! I always have on pink nail polish! Just then a scary thought occurred to me. I quickly got up and ran into the bathroom and almost fainted at what I saw. In the mirror I saw the reflection that belonged to Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth POV

_Spiders! They were everywhere, and they were all coming towards me! _

"_AHHHHHHH" I screamed. And then I saw Percy come out of the shadows. He grabbed me and we ran through the tunnel and finally reached the end._

"_Be more careful next time" he told me._

"_Oh please I was doing fine," I lied_

"_Yeah 'cause screaming your head off and jumping up and down was real helpful"_

_I laughed and he laughed and for a moment we locked eyes, he leaned in and..._

"Silena! Wake up! You promised to put my make-up on today," I heard Tammy Shafer say.

That's odd Tammy and Silena are both daughters of Aphrodite, what would they be doing in the Athena Cabin at this Ungodly hour in the morning? I opened my eyes and saw pink… everywhere! Pink curtains, pink walls, pink carpet, even pink dressers! Then it occurred to me that I must be in the Aphrodite cabin, but what was I doing here? I was looking around and saw Tammy looking at me with pleading eyes. That's odd, I mean Tammy is a sweet girl and all, but she tends to be very nosy. I was trying to figure out why she wasn't asking me what I was doing here when Alice White came up to me and said

"Silena, I'm having a major crisis! I can't decide whether I should use rosy or scarlet red nail polish!" for a while I just stared at her trying to figure out what she was talking about, when she said, "Hello? Earth to Silena?" now the whole Aphrodite cabin was staring at me with confused looks on their faces, when a thought popped into my head. I cautiously started walking towards the bathroom mirror. Once I got there it was worse than I had feared. Staring back at me was the reflection of Silena Beauregard.

Silena POV

OMG, this can't be happening!

"Annabeth, what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" a voice I recognized as Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother, asked.

I decided to just go along with this until I found Annabeth and figured this whole thing out. But how would I trick a bunch of Athena kids into believing that I'm Annabeth? I got! I decided that the only way to trick them was to act exactly like Annabeth.

"Annabeth! Hello? Are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh yeah I just had to umm… walk around yeah that's it walk around I was just feeling a little woozy, but I feel better now. Thanks for asking though!" I said as I started to walk towards the bed I woke up in. It took me awhile, but I eventually found Annabeth's trunk. When I looked inside I was horrified! Inside were the most boring clothes I'd _**EVER**_ seen in the entire world. I mean Annabeth is a very pretty and nice person she's one of my best friends actually, but her style is questioning. Anyway after staring at the clothes for a good 5 minutes I finally picked out her orange camp half-blood shirt with some denim capris. After I got dressed I started to walk towards the bathroom when I remembered a horrifying detail. Annabeth does notrepeat **NOT** wear make-up. "_You might as well just lock me up in prison"_ I thought. After getting over the little detail that Annabeth doesn't wear make-up, I heard the breakfast horn sound so I gathered all of the Athena kids and lead them to the pavilion.

Annabeth POV

I would like to say that I was calm. The truth is I started freaking out about it. Once I calmed down all of the Aphrodite kids were staring at me.

"Are you okay Silena?" I heard Alice say.

"_Just go along with it" _I thought to myself _"You can talk to Silena after Breakfast, just act like Silena for a little while." _I hoped I would get the chance to talk to Silena before anyone else did.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine I just had a bad dream," I said hoping they wouldn't all start thinking that Silena was crazy.

"Okay, I guess." Alice replied seeming a little unconvinced but I guess she couldn't think of a better explanation. "Well you need to hurry. Breakfast starts in 10 minutes. Go get dressed and put your make-up on."

"Okay, I'll be done in… wait did you say make-up?" I said suddenly remembering something terrible. Silena always wore make-up. In fact she wore it the whole day and didn't wash it off until right before she went to bed. Annabeth on the other hand had never put make-up on in her entire life! How was she supposed to do it now?

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not. I just don't feel like myself right now. I'll try eating some breakfast and then I'll put my make-up on"

"Okay… well go get dressed then"

"Okay" I said while heading to the ginormous closet in the back of the room. When I opened it I was amazed. There were rows and rows of clothes that seemed to go on forever. I came across a row of clothes that had a card on them that said 'Silena' on it. I was horrified! Everything was so… so… so pink! It was all designer clothes to. I finally found a camp half-blood tank top and some white shorts and I headed outside.

Silena POV

Breakfast was great. It was my favorite, cinnamon French toast with bananas. But when I saw Annabeth walk in as me, well let's just say this made waking up in another person's body seem like a wonderful feeling. I didn't waste any time though. As soon as Annabeth and I were done eating I grabbed her and told her that we needed to talk.

"I know." Annabeth told me, "We need to figure out what's going on!"

"Definitely, but what are we going to do while we try and figure this out?"

"We need to act as if nothing had ever happened. I'll act like you and you'll have to act like me."

"Okay that sounds easy enough, but Annabeth if you're going to act like me you're going to have to put make-up on" I said suddenly noticing that she wasn't wearing any.

"I know, but I don't know how to put it on" Annabeth said sounding a little embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll help you!"

"Okay. Thanks," she said gratefully.

We were interrupted from our conversation when someone said

"Hey, Annabeth wait up," OMG it was Percy Jackson! Maybe he was here to declare his unending love for Annabeth oh how romantic would that be!

As he approached he saw Annabeth or I guess he thought it was me or maybe… oh whatever. He said "Oh hi Silena. Umm Annabeth Chiron wanted me to tell you that it's your turn to do cabin inspection today."

Disappointed, I waited for Annabeth to answer.

"Annabeth. Hello?"

Then I remembered that for now I was Annabeth. "Oh yeah that's cool. Thanks"

"You're welcome. Well nice talking to you. You too Silena" he said and he ran off.

Once he was out of sight I said "This is gonna take some getting used to" as Annabeth and I walked off laughing.

**A/N: Hey peeps I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I made it longer like you asked and I hope that you love this chapter. I'm also going on vacation this week so I might not be able to add another chapter for about a week. But not to worry I will definitely keep writing! R&R! **


	4. Making Plans

**Annabeth POV**

I thought I was doing well. Then Beckendorf had to come and ruin it.

"Hey, Silena" he said.

"Oh, hi Charlie" I said congratulating myself for remembering to call him Charlie and not Beckendorf.

"So, umm well you know how the fireworks are coming up and everything" He stuttered nervously

"Yeah" I said curiously

"Well I was wondering if you didn't already have a date if you maybe would like to go with me" He asked with his head down.

To tell you the truth I was actually excited, I guess it was the fact that I was in the body of a daughter of Aphrodite or something. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE knew that Beckendorf and Silena liked each other. So I decided to do a little favor for Silena.

"Yes! Of Course I'll go with you!" I squealed trying my best to sound like Silena.

"Really?" Beckendorf asked like he couldn't believe that she said yes, then coming back to his senses he said "Good, I'll see you in a week."

"Yeah, see you then" I said as I watched him leave. Then a sudden thought occurred to me. If me and Silena couldn't find out how to get back into our own bodies I would have to go to the fireworks with Beckendorf! I had to find Silena! We had to figure out how to get ourselves back to normal, and fast!

**Silena POV**

"Annabeth" I heard one of my sisters, Michelle say "What are you doing at the pegasi stables?"

"Umm" Uh oh, I just remembered that Annabeth rarely ever visits the pegasi stables. She spends most of her time fighting in the arena. Maybe I could say that she was examining them for one of Daedalus' inventions. Yeah that would work, "I'm just watching their behavior patterns for an invention I'm working on from Daedalus' laptop."

"What kind of invention is it?" she asked obviously wanting to get the newest piece of information. To tell you the truth I can't really blame her, camp has been really boring after the Battle of the Labyrinth took place, but I was starting to get really agitated at her for asking so many questions.

"Oh well you know it's an invention that has to do with horses, and well it's kinda secret so I can't really tell you sorry," I told her waiting to see if she'd buy it.

"Oh, okay I guess. Well good luck" and with that I ran off to find Annabeth. We had to practice a lot more if we were going to pull this off.

**Percy POV**

Water.

Water always calmed me down, when I was stressed out. Like now with everything happening, like the Battle of the Labyrinth and Annabeth and the Fireworks. I was actually going to try and ask Annabeth if she wanted to go with me, but Silena was there with her and I did not need to deal with the rumors the Aphrodite cabin would come up. Besides I didn't even know if she would have said yes. More than likely she would have laughed in my face or punched me or something. And I didn't want to ruin our friendship. She was one of the most important things in the world to me and if she stopped talking to me, because she knew I felt that way then I don't think I could stand it if she stopped talking to me. What if I asked her to go as friends. Yeah I guess that could work. I wonder if she'll say yes.

**Silena POV**

As I was running to go get Annabeth I accidently bumped into Percy.

"Hi Annabeth" he said nervously. I wonder what he was thinking.

"Hey Percy I'm kinda in hurry. I have to go find Ann- I mean Silena and ask her about… the Pegasus" I said trying to get past him, but he just grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Annabeth wait" he said. He had this look on his face as if he were trying to decide whether or not to tell me something. "Umm I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fireworks…" I didn't even let him finish his sentence.

"Yes! Of course I'll go with you!" I squealed, and then realizing that I had done something very unAnnabeth I said "I mean… I'd really like that, see you in a week." I ran off leaving him staring at me as if everything he wanted had been given to him. "_Maybe I can get them together"_ I thought to myself as I started walking towards the arena.

**Annabeth POV**

It was almost dinner time when I finally found Silena in the arena fighting some Demeter kids. I ran up to her just as she finished.

"I need to talk to you!" I said as soon as the Demeter kids had left.

"Me too!" she squealed, "Percy asked you to the Fireworks! And thanks to me you said yes!"

"WHAT!" I screamed, "Why would you do that! It could totally wreck my friendship with him!"

"So, technically your saying that you're not mad that he asked you and that you actually like him, you're just afraid that he might not like you so it would wreck your friendship if he knew you loved him."

"Yes… I mean no… I mean… I don't know" I said.

"Annabeth, the question is simple. Do you or do you not love Percy?"

"I- I don't know what I feel" I told her honestly.

"Well, if you want my word, I would say that Percy cares a lot more about you than you think he does"

"Really?" I said feeling the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Of course, take my word for it. Percy Jackson is head over heels for you, Annabeth." She said, and even though I knew as a child of Aphrodite, Silena would do anything to get Percy and me together, but this time I somehow knew that she was completely and honestly telling the truth. I wanted to jump for joy I was so happy, but I didn't want Silena to know that I really liked him too. So instead once again I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I thought _"Percy Jackson likes me, he really likes me!"_

**Silena POV**

The look on her face when I told her Percy loved her was one of pure happiness. And it reminded me of why I loved getting people together. I then remembered that she had wanted to tell me something before I interrupted her.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked with curiosity

She smiled and said "Oh it's payback time."

"What do you mean" I asked now a little worried that Annabeth was really mad at me for setting her and Percy up.

"I ran into Beckendorf today" she said still with that smile on her face.

"Oh no" I said, suddenly seeing all of the possibilities go through my head, "What did he say?"

"Well he was very nervous about it, but he asked you if you wanted to go to the fireworks with him, I being the generous and kind girl that I am said yes"

"He asked me! Why didn't you tell me this earlier! I could've already planned our first date!" I screamed at her.

"Wait a second Silena, aren't you forgetting something. The fireworks are in a week" She said as if she was waiting for me to catch on or something.

"Oh yeah" I said, "The fireworks would be our first date then, Thanks Annabeth."

"No, Silena listen to me. The fireworks are in a week. That means that we only have a week to figure out a solution to this problem" She said urgently.

"Oh no, you're right. We have to figure out who did this" I said worriedly.

"I know I just can't think of who did this to us and why?"

"I think I know" a look of realization coming to my face.

"Who?" She asked furiously. She hated not knowing.

"My mother, Aphrodite. As to why, I really don't know, I mean she still wants to get you and Percy together, but how would making us switch bodies help with that. I guess she might want me to tell Percy that I/You likes him, but I wouldn't do something like that without your permission and she's knows that to."

"Well then" she stated in a voice so calm it scared me a little, "We'll have to ask Chiron for permission to go to Olympus."

"Why?"

"We're going to pay your mother a visit"

_Uh oh _

**A/N: O.k I know it took me a long time to write this, but I've been struggling with a terrible case of writers block. So if you have any ideas for what should happen next in the story, that would make me very happy. Please note I may or may not use them so if I don't use your idea please do not feel bad. Any way I hope you enjoyed it! Review Please!**


	5. Aphrodite This Can't end well

Silena POV

_This is bad. This is really bad! _I thought to myself. You see my mom isn't exactly the most forgiving person if you get her mad, and I was afraid that that was exactly what we were about to do. As we walked up to my mom's house on Olympus, I could feel the air around us becoming sweet like the smell of perfume. It was so amazing I almost changed my mind about seeing her… almost.

"Come on Silena, it's just your mom. Besides don't you want to be yourself again?" Annabeth asked. She had a point.

"I don't know. My mom can get really mad when people just barge into her house without being summoned and I really don't feel like getting blown up today."

"Please, Silena! Do it for Beckendorf. Think of how happy you'll be at the fireworks when you're sitting next to him."

"Well, Ok… I guess it wouldn't hurt to just stop by and ask"

Annabeth POV

It took a while but eventually Silena agreed to come with me. To tell you the truth I was a little nervous. I mean come on you would be too if you were about to talk to the love goddess. If you say one wrong thing she could make your love life miserable, and I really couldn't deal with that. Anyway as we opened the doors we found one of the most beautiful rooms we've ever seen! It had silvery walls with pink trimming. The floors looked like they were made of gold! There were tall windows almost anywhere you looked with the pink drapes held back. Usually I don't like pink, but being in this room it was suddenly my favorite color. Then there in the middle of the room was a grand, pink throne, and sitting in it was the Goddess Aphrodite.

"Why hello Silena and Annabeth. What brings you to my castle?" The goddess herself said.

I was nervous and I suddenly forgot what I was going to say, when Silena spoke up.

"Umm well mother as you can see we're not exactly ourselves" she said while twirling around to show her mother that she was in my body.

"Yes, I know my dear isn't it wonderful!" Aphrodite said as though she didn't detect a problem.

With a confused look on her face Silena replied "No, mother it isn't fine!" I couldn't believe what Silena was saying but she just continued on. "Why did you do this to us?"

"Well, you see my dear a few days ago a mysterious person came and visited me. They said that my daughter needed my help so of course I wanted to help right away, but I didn't exactly trust the person so I asked them who they were. She said that she was Polyphonte. I remembered that long ago I had cursed Polyphonte to fall in love with a bear, and I felt bad about that so I decided that I would do what she asked and go help my daughter."

"Wait" I said suddenly piecing it all together. "You said that you cursed Polyphonte long ago?"

She nodded and I face palmed myself. "Of course, Polyphonte told you about Silena and when you heard that Silena wanted to be more like me and you probably heard my thoughts about how I wanted to be more like Silena you switched us. Polyphonte obviously is still mad at you and trying to get revenge, but I don't understand how switching us would help." After I said this Aphrodite looked like she was going to explode.

"WHAT!" she screamed and the whole building shook. I guessed that if she got any madder Silena and I would probably disintegrate. As I looked around I noticed that there was an empty bird cage in the back of the room.

"Mom, wait!" Silena cried. "Where's your dove?"

"What do you mean where's my dove it's in its cage like it always is" just then Aphrodite turned around and saw that her dove was gone.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Silena said quietly "If your dove is gone then…"

"Yes my dear I shall fade, become no more, vanish." Aphrodite said with anger and sadness in her voice. "Come now girls. You will have to go find Polyphonte and my dove, and bring my dove back to me. I shall change you back into your normal selves." She began to whisper something in Greek that I couldn't quite catch. When she looked up she smiled a tiny smile. "Well you girls will do great I'm sure, but you must bring me back my dove before the Summer Solstice or I shall be no more. Goodbye Silena I love you." She said as she hugged… me.

"Umm I'm Annabeth."

"Oh no, curse Polyphonte. Before she left she told me that I had to swear on the River Styx that I would not change you guys back until your problem is solved. That means that I can not change you back until Silena becomes a better fighter and until Annabeth learns how to make more friends and be a little softer. I'm sorry girls, but you will have to do this as each other." She said "I shall send you back to camp where you will tell Chiron that I said for you two to get a quest. Go to the Oracle and find what has been taken from me." And with a wave of her hand she sent us back to Camp half-blood.

Silena POV

"Well that went well don't you think" I said sarcastically

"Come on let's go to the Oracle and get our quest. We only have 5 days until the Summer Solstice." Annabeth said and she was right.

"Alright come on."

"Why hello girls" Chiron said "Why are you in such a hurry?"

We told him about our problem and about how Polyphonte had stolen Aphrodite's Dove, and how Aphrodite wanted us to go on a quest to find it.

"I see" he said in that scary calm voice of his. "Well there's no time to waste then, you two must consult the oracle."

It was scary seeing the oracle. I had never been up in the attic before, but I had heard about campers that go insane after hearing their prophecies. Annabeth and I stood there for a while and eventually the oracle spoke.

"_Four Campers, Boys and Girls_

_Shall have to find the forbidden pearls_

_Ask advice of the God from the ground_

_To leave or stay, you shall be bound_

_One shall make a wish that could set things right_

_But in the end it will come down to a fight."_

For a while neither Annabeth nor I could say anything. Then Annabeth said "Come on, let's go tell the campers"

As we were walking away the oracle slide forward a little. It probably was just because of the wind that was coming in from the window, but Annabeth and I ran out of there as fast as we could. Once we got to the pavilion and told everyone the prophecy Chrion told us to each chose someone to accompany us.

"Charlie will you come with us?" I heard Annabeth say and I realized that we hadn't told the campers that we weren't in our own bodies. I was glad that Annabeth had chosen Charlie for me so I knew that I had to pick Percy for her.

"Do you wanna come with us Seaweed Brain?" I asked him remembering that Annabeth called him that.

"Wouldn't miss it" he said and I could tell that he was glad that I/Annabeth had chosen him.

As we went to our own cabins to pack I realized that this might be the last time I saw the camp. _No_ I thought to myself. _You will do this. For Charlie and for your mother. _ As I finished packing I ran off to the Aphrodite cabin. Where I found Annabeth… lying on the ground crying

**A/N: Oooo Cliffie. Not really but did you like this chapter? I know it took me a long time to write it but I've been really busy lately and I've had a terrible case of writers block. Anyway thanks to anyone who reviewed or favorite! Read and Review!**


	6. Womens Rights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Annabeth, Silena, or any of the Percy Jackson characters *sigh* :( **

**Anyway sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been really distracted lately, but no worries I am back! Now let's get on with the show!**

**Silena POV**

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked, truly worried. Annabeth never cries, ever. It's just not in her nature, yet here she was.

"Oh, nothing I'm just trapped in my best friends body" she said sarcastically. There was something else in her voice though like maybe she wasn't telling me everything.

"It's ok. We'll get through this. Besides we'll have Charlie and Percy with us." I said. Even though I'm pretty sure she's hiding something from me, I'm not going to dismiss her feelings. What kind of a best friend does that?

"Yeah you're right" she replied starting to come back to her old self. After taking a deep breath she continues, "Okay, let's get out of here before one of the Aphrodite Campers comes in and sees me- er you like this."

"You're right. If they saw you- I mean me like that, they would probably make up some rumor that Charlie broke up with me." I said. Don't get me wrong I love my siblings, but sometimes they make up a lot of silly rumors.

**Annabeth**

I couldn't tell her or anyone, it was just too scary. You see when I walked into the Aphrodite room something hit me. I don't mean literally hit me, I mean something spoke to me the second I stepped foot in the room. And trust me, they aren't friendly. It was so scary that when they were done I just collapsed right there in the Aphrodite cabin and cried. I never cry! But I couldn't help it. It was just too overwhelming. _You've got to keep this a secret Annabeth. Maybe if you don't tell anyone nothing will happen, _I told myself. I knew it wasn't true though. I just couldn't believe that this was happening…

_**The Next Day**_

**Silena POV**

"Is everyone ready?" Chiron asked.

"Yes" I said, speaking for everyone in my group.

"Alright then, off you go"

After, Argus took us to Manhattan it took us about 5 minutes of walking around until we realized we had no idea where to go. We spent a couple minutes thinking about where we should head off to first. Annabeth had gone to go get us something to eat.

"The Susan B. Anthony House" she said once she came into earshot.

"Why?" Percy asked clueless.

"Susan B. Anthony was a famous Demi-God. She fought for women's rights. She was also known to be favored by Persephone." She said matter-a-factly.

"So, what good does that do us?" Percy asked again. I swear he is such a bone head.

"OH MY GODS PERCY!" she shouted. I could tell she thought he was a bone head too, "The prophecy duh… _Four Campers Boys and Girls, Shall have to find the forbidden pearls… _we have to find Persephone's pearls!"

"Oh" he said obviously getting it now, "So where is The Susan B. Anthony House?"

"Rochester, New York." She said and I instantly knew how to get there.

"I know where that is." I said. Everyone turned towards me. "It'll take a long time to get there though."

"Unless…" Annabeth said thinking outloud, "Unless we travel by Pegasus!"

"Oh right one sec" Percy said before doing his taxi cab whistle. Four beautiful Pegusi came swooping down in a matter of minutes.

"Hop on" he told us.

Even flying on a Pegasus, it still took us a couple hours to get to the Susan B. Anthony House. Eventually though we did find it and we all hopped off and stretched. We walked up to the house. It was HUGE! That wasn't what surprised me though. It was who was standing in the doorway of the house that surprised me.

**Annabeth POV**

"THALIA!" I screamed, then realizing that I was supposed to act like Silena I quickly changed to a less excited yet still happy tone "I mean… HI!"

"Oh, hey Silena" she said seeming surprised that I/Silena had even remembered her name, she then turned her attention to Silena/Me, "Hi, Annabeth!"

"Hey Thalia." Silena said.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked, and I was starting to worry that she was catching on. Thalia was not easy to trick.

"Never better" Silena and I said simultaneously

"Okay…" Thalia said obviously not buying it.

"Anyway…" I said to take Thalia's attention away from that subject "What are you doing here?"

"Just looking to recruit some new hunters ," she said careful with her choice of words. You see Silena doesn't really like the hunters, but Thalia has been one of her friends ever since she started camp so she likes Thalia well enough.

"Oh"

"Well since you're here would you mind coming with us into the house" asked Silena, "I can feel something evil radiating from the house."

"Sure, no problem" Thalia said as she started to recruit her hunters, "Let's go"

**Silena POV**

The inside of the house was amazing! It was so beautiful! As the tour guide lead us around I almost forgot to look for the pearl, but then out of the corner of my eye I saw it. It was on a necklace with many beads, but Persephone's pearl was glowing green. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my entire life! As I tried to quickly grab it the tour guide looked at me and said…

"I wouldn't touch that my dear"

"Why not?" I said a bit stubbornly.

"It is said that the necklace is cursed. One touch and a monster shall appear in front of you, and you will never see light again. And we wouldn't want anything to happen to your pretty little face now would we, daughter of Aphrodite."

It was then that I knew that she was the monster and she wasn't fooled by my appearance. I quickly grabbed the necklace.

"Oh well. I warned you." She cackled as she turned into an empousa. All of the mortals ran screaming out in terror. I grabbed my mirror from my pocket and it transformed into a hot pink sword, while everyone else unsheathed their weapons. I kept waiting for the hunters to run in (They had gone with the second group to see if the monster was there)

"Well, well. You're a clever bunch aren't you. It doesn't matter though. Sure it is possible for you to kill me since there are four of you and only one of me, but whether you kill me or not one of you will die with me." And she lunged at… Charlie!

"No! I screamed as I jumped in front of him and slashed at the empousa.

"OWWWW" she howled. I had hit her on the arm. "You shall pay for this girl!" and she lunged at me!

I have to say I was pretty impressed by my fighting skills, but I still would've died if Thalia and the hunters hadn't shown up. They were so accurate with their arrows that it only took them 4 arrows until the empousa finally decided that she wouldn't last long.

"Beware heroes for you have just made an enemy of me" and she disappeared in a blaze of fire.

"Well that was close" Annabeth said after a few minutes of silence.

"You can say that again" I said.

"But wait why did that empousa call Annabeth a daughter of Aphrodite" Percy asked, and the others nodded as if they were wondering the same thing.

"That's a good question" Annabeth said "You see we didn't want to tell you guys, because we thought you wouldn't like us anymore" 

It was really quiet for a while and then Percy said "So your Annabeth" he asked pointing to my body and Annabeth nodded her head, "And your Silena" Charlie asked, when I nodded they both looked like they needed to sit down and rest.

"How about we stay here for the night" I said and they both looked relived. It was then that I noticed Thalia and the hunters standing there awkwardly. "Thanks for the help Thalia. You really saved us."

"Ah don't mention it. Besides you did most of the work Silena. Anyways we got to go. Lady Artemis said for us to meet her in New Jersey. I'll see you guys later" She said as she started leading the hunters to New Jersey. We all said our good byes and Annabeth, Percy, Charlie, and I started to look for something to eat.

After we had eaten a fabulous dinner of Lucky Charms and granola bars we laid down and fell asleep. I was really worried there were now only 3 days until the summer solstice.

_There is no way you'll make it in time. _A voice inside my head said. I recognized it. It was the one of the voices that were in the dream I had, and I knew who was speaking.

"_Yes we will Polyphonte" _I said angrily.

"_You know your power is no match for mine. All you have to do is tell me their weaknesses. Do this and that Charles boy might live." _I was horrified, but I stood my ground.

"_I will never listen to you, nor will I let you hurt Charlie!" _And with that last thought I woke up.

**A/N: So did you like it? Personally I think this is my best work! Anyways I would like to thank booklover51089 for giving me the idea that Thalia should be in this chapter! Again any ideas are welcome and I am sorry if I don't use your idea. Thanks for reading!**

**~Demi-Girl19**


	7. AN Sorry

Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't been updating for awhile but I have been busy with my other stories and family coming in and out of town and school and all that other junk. I'm really sorry about all of that. I have already started writing part of the next chapter in This is NOT What I Meant! So it shouldn't take me that long to finish it, maybe 1 or 1 and a half more weeks till its finished. I have also changed my pen-name. It used to be Demi-Girl19. I'll be back soon!


	8. County Fairs and The wizard of Oz

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I haven't really had enough time or inspiration to. Again really sorry about that! Well lets see where did we leave off**

**Disclaimer: This for all of the times I forgot to put it up. I swear that I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any characters from the series. *tear***

**Annabeth's POV**

As soon as my head hit that pillow I fell asleep, only to meet a certain goddess of Agriculture.

"_Demeter?" _I thought "_What are you doing in my dream?"_

"_What? Just because none of the people on this quest are my children doesn't mean that I can't help."_

"_Oh… Well still why are you in my dream?"_

"_To help you of course. For Goodness sake, you take away crops for half the year and automatically people think you don't want to help mortals."_

"_Well you did kinda make the whole world starve to death until you finally found Persephone."_

"_To save my daughter!"_

"_Yes but still you didn't have too-"_

"_Oh enough of this! I came to tell you where your next destination is. You must go to Sumner County Kansas."_

"_Why there? Isn't that in the middle of nowhere?"_

"_NO! It is the wheat capitol of the world! One of my dear Persephone's pearls is there."_

"_Again Why there?_

"_BECAUSE! I am her mother and I am the goddess of Agriculture! Why else?"_

"_Oh, sorry umm thanks but how are we supposed to find a little pearl in all of those wheat fields?"_

"_Why that's easy. At the county fair of course. In fact it just so happens that it starts today."_

"_Okay, but still how are we gonna get there? It would take hours to go by train or Pegasus and we cant go by airplane because Percy would get blasted to pieces."_

"_Oh, well, I usually don't do this but I suppose I could give you guys a little lift. There now when you wake up you should be in Sumner County Kansas. Good luck!" _And with that I woke up in a barn with Percy, Beckendorf, and Silena all still sleeping. _"Doesn't Percy look cute when he sleeps?" _I heard a cheerful voice say in my head. _"No he doesn't" _he doesn't right? _"Aww that's so cute! You're in the denial stage, aww!" _the voice I now knew belonged to Aphrodite said, _"I. Am. NOT. IN. DENIAL!" , "Whatever you say Annabeth, Whatever you say."_

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL!"

"Who are you talking to Annabeth?" I heard Percy say and I turned around.

"Umm, no one, I was just umm reading lines from this play I was gonna try out for." Oh My Gods Annabeth that was the stupidest thing you could have said!

"Okay then" Percy said I could tell that he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh shut up Seaweed brain" I said punching him on the arm.

"Okay okay truce!" he said making the right decision to shut up, "So where to next wise girl?" he then noticed that we weren't in new york anymore. "Oh my Gods. Annabeth I don't think we're in New York anymore"

"You got that right" I said sighing "Sumner County Kansas, that's where we are. Demeter told me that we would find the next pearl here at the County Fair."

"Why here?" he asked. I now understood why Demeter was annoyed when I kept doing that.

"Because, Demeter is Persephone's mother and she is the goddess of Agriculture and this is the wheat capitol of the world." I said exasperated and a little louder than I wanted to. (Hey give me a break. You try being in someone elses body, and talking to your seaweed brain of a boyfriend. _Oh so you do love him, _a voice in my head that was clearly Aphrodite said, _No, I said boy friend not boyfriend, as in he's my friend that's a boy. "Come on Annabeth I think we all know what you were trying to say" For the hundredth Time I Don't Love Percy! "Sure you do" _ and with that Aphrodite made the smart decision and got out of my head.) Anyway it wasn't soon after I finished explaining to Percy why we were here, that Silena and Beckendorf both woke up.

"Hey, where are we?" Silena asked. So I once again had to explain. Thankfully they caught on a lot faster than Percy had.

"So we're supposed to find the second pearl in a huge county fair." Beckendorf said. I nodded, "But that's almost impossible! It would take us days to finish looking through all of the fair grounds and we don't have days!"

"I know, but we cant very well just sit here in the middle of no where can we? No, so lets get going. Besides I heard a farmer say that they serve free breakfast at the fair" That got all of them geared up and ready to go. In fact it was Beckendorf and Percy waiting for Silena and I to get ready. Eventually we finally started out and after only 10 minutes of wandering around we finally found the fair.

**Silena POV**

I was getting worried. The voice from the dream I had a few days ago had been whispering to me in my dream last night. By now I had figured out it was Polyphonte. She kept whispering things like _"I have already captured one of your mother's doves, will I have another dove once you arrive?" _and then she'd start laughing. It scared me silly, and I had no idea what she meant by it. I was about to tell Annabeth while we were walking towards the fair when I decided against it. They would all think I was crazy. Besides I didn't want them to get involved with all this. This was my fight and for once in my life I was going to fight it.

We had finally arrived at the fair when Annabeth spoke up.

"We should split into groups of two" she said and I immediately got nervous.

"NO!" I screamed

"What's the matter Silena?"

"Umm, nothing. Never mind let's just split up" Now they definitely thought I was crazy.

"Okay" Annabeth said with a that your-hiding-something-and-I'm-going-to-find-out-what look on her face. In other words she knows something's up. "Well I'll go with Per-" she was cut off by a cloud of smoke.

"What the Hades is going on?" Percy said through coughing fits.

A beautiful silhouette appeared in the shimmering curtain of fog. I heard a voice mumble what sounded like "Oh stupid Aphrodite! I forgot to put them to sleep." Wait… Aphrodite? My mother was here right now and she was talking about putting us to sleep. This could not end well.

After that all I can remember is the sound of my mother saying "Now how to do this without killing them." If you asked my mother she'd probably say we all ended up fine… if you count getting mauled by psycho bear twins fine.

**A/N: Did anyone get the joke that i had Percy say after Annabeth woke up? If you did, tell me. So what'd you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? The only way I'll know is if you review. So press that button down there. Yes, it's the one that says REVIEW on it. So unless I need to spell it out for you… REVIEW! And since my mother raised me to be a polite little lady… Please and Thank You.**


	9. Sneak previews

Dear my wonderful and loyal fanfiction readers,

If you have been on my profile then you will see that I have put this story on hiatus. Do not worry though, I have an idea for the next chapter I just need to get some details figured out. Now since I don't want this to just be a stupid authors note, here is a sneak preview at the next chapter.

"_Percy? Percy, where are you?" I cried out, desperately wanting to know where he was. I kept feeling it though. Something was wrong. Something was horribly, utterly wrong. I heard a noise over to my right. My slow pace turned to a run as I heard Percy's voice. The figure in the shadows looked bigger than him, but at the moment I wasn't thinking clearly._

"_Annabeth! NO!"_

So, what did you think? I hope all of you will be patient with me and wait for the next chapter.

Until then, Sayonara!


End file.
